Black Dragon
"Black Dragon" (黒竜 Kokuryū) is an attribute given to cards featuring dragons with black scales. Playstyle The Black Dragons in Darkness Dragon World focus on the "Spectral Strike" ability, which allows them to take down the opponent's monsters and life simultaneously. In Future Card Buddyfight Triple D, they focus on deck destroying startegies, and punish any opponent with too many cards in the drop zone. List of Sets containing Black Dragon cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *D Start Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse List of Black Dragon cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Abygale "SD" *Black Dragon G *Black Fire, Inflame *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Headhunt Jailer, Sai Size 1 *Black Cradle, Crabius *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Ferocious Dragon, Zerion *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Immortality, Agist *Black Panoply, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Steel Strength, Goradory *Black Twin Head, Skavv *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Dark Stalker Dragon *Death Carrying Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Berseker, Belzelgar *Black Catastrophe, Cataclysm *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Demon Swordsman, Vader *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula * Black Dragon Poet, Destrage *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil * Black Snake Dragon, Balzam Gloom *Bloody Moon Dragon *Death Wizard Dragon *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Black Corpse Dragon, Bodorm *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael * Black Stigma Dragon, Stigmata Engraved *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Master of Demise Executioners, Last Emperor *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" * Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Gagalgarios "Blazing Hot Magical Prison Break!" * Replica Black Dragon, Abygale Spells *Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Black Revenger *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Million Edge *Noble Sacrifice *Purgatory Loophole *Void Slasher Impacts *Blood Dragon Ceremony, Bloody Operate *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force of Twilight *Sickle of Traces, Revenant Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Bloody Card Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Ogre Size Dragon *Slashknife Dragon Size 2 *Aroi Lance Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Gust Charging Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Steel Gauntlet Dragon Size 3 *Damocles Dragon *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Genie Sword Mizaru *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon Spells *Dragon Crush Dual Cards Spells *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Deathgaze (Danger/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Dark Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 3 *Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) * Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count Size 2 *Black Demon Swordsman, Vader * Black Dragon Poet, Destrage * Black Snake Dragon, Balzam Gloom *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius Size 3 *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael * Black Stigma Dragon, Stigmata Engraved *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" * Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Spells *Purgatory Loophole *Lunatic Impacts *Violence Familiar! Dual Cards Spells *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World